Mario Party: Star Rush
Mario Party: Star Rush is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the second ''Mario Party'' game released for the system after Mario Party: Island Tour, and the fifteenth game overall. The game, as with most entries of the Mario Party series, is a multiplayer-oriented party game, where up to four players compete in an interactive, digital board for the most stars. What sets this game apart from its precedents in the Mario Party series is its main mode, Toad Scramble, where, instead of players using designated Mario characters from the start, take control of a color-coded member of the Toad species and collect Mario characters around the board. Also unlike other Mario Party games, all players move at one turn, streamlining the gameplay. The board designs are non-linear as well, also unlike previous boards in the Mario Party series, where players travel in a straight line around the boards. This concept is retained in Mario Party: The Top 100, in the Minigame Match mode. The game is compatible with amiibo, which have various different uses depending on the mode that is played on. The game requires 3018 blocks for a digital download from the Nintendo eShop. Mario Party: Star Rush also has a version of the game called Mario Party: Star Rush - Party Guest. This app can be downloaded off the Nintendo eShop for free. While it can be played alone with very restricted minigames, the primary focus of the app is to play full multiplayer with other players with only one game cartridge. If players buy an official copy of Mario Party: Star Rush, players can transfer saved data from Mario Party: Star Rush - Party Guest to their copy of the game. Gameplay Mario Party: Star Rush''s board gameplay is the main focus of the game. Players traverse around a board, using a '''Dice Block numbered from 1-6. Due to the nature of the boards, most spaces landed on the boards in '''''Mario Party: Star Rush do not trigger a special effect, while there are very few spaces that do: for example, specifically landing on a ? Block space grants the player a random item for use. Minigames can be collected from playing Toad Scramble and Coinathlon, with both modes having different ways play a minigame; in Toad Scramble, for example, players need to pass a Coin Balloon to trigger a minigame. Toad Scramble is the only mode where players cannot choose a designated Mario character, instead, starting out with a colored member of the Toad species, corresponding to a player; said Mario characters can be used only when collected in the board, set as the leader, or with a use of an amiibo. In all other modes, however, players can choose and play as a specific Mario character, including Toad himself as an option if players wish to play as a Toad in other modes. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Characters 'Playable Characters' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Yoshi *Rosalina *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi 'Bosses' *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Videos Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Mario Party Games